Naughty Girls
by Terraria
Summary: By the time we reached 14 I had stolen her virginity. Feeling her body pressed against mine, regardless of the reluctant complaints she stuttered at me, just felt so sublime, so perfect. But, oh Ib; you've been naughty, haven't you? (IbxMary pairing; Yuri and extreme lemons. Rated M for a reason)


We've been very naughty girls.

It started out with simple thoughts – thoughts that extended the boundaries of innocence, that reached far beyond the line a young girl should stop at. Rude thoughts; mortifying thoughts; thoughts that could send our parents to a sprawling heap. We were supposed to be sisters, I knew that – but some part of me refused it. After all, I knew that we weren't technically siblings – it was just something I had led them to believe, led _her _to believe. In truth, we had nothing to do with each other in terms of familial relationship.

_I love her._

As soon as we befriended each other in the dreaded art gallery in which I was imprisoned for so many years, I felt an attachment to this brunette that had stumbled into my home. The elder man, the other person whom had intruded my dwelling, was easy to rid off – just several simple yanks on the petals of his rose – his lifeline – was enough to end his existence. When he had been taken care of it had been easy to escape – and she was mine. My dear, darling sister.

But that hadn't been enough.

My lewd thoughts increased over the years, and as our bodies began to develop I felt intrigued to discover what beautiful body lay beyond those layers of clothes. I lusted after her, just like I had when I first laid my eyes on her. I needed her. I had to have her. She was mine.

By the time we reached 14 I had stolen her virginity. Feeling her body pressed against mine, regardless of the reluctant complaints she stuttered at me, just felt so sublime, so perfect. I had ignored her when she attempted at pushing me away, convinced her otherwise when she tried to tell me this was a bad idea. But when my fingers first entered her hot body all feelings of negativity to our actions were erased from her mind. Before I knew it I had awoken to her naked body in my arms, smiling softly as brown strands of sweaty hair became entwined with light blonde locks. I had left my imprint in her. She was now, truly, genuinely mine.

We continued to do it over the course of our future years. We had become so accustomed to it the lack of it drove us over the edge. It was a drug on us, something we craved every time we were far apart. I loved her so much it scared me. I needed her. I craved her like nothing else.

We hid our relationship from our parents and everyone else. Flirting males left no impression on me, and I was certain it was the same for her. Every night we spent together ended in pants and kisses, gropes and touches, until the sound of her moans became like breathing air. I needed her in me, just as she did me.

But then the day came when our tight relationship was severed.

I hadn't expected anything out of the ordinary when I approached her door. We had entered college, and though we weren't in the same dorm room together never stopped me from creeping into her room every night to make love. I had carefully crept down the halls towards her room, cautious not to let anybody spot me, and excitedly neared her closed door. But when I approached it I heard something that made me freeze – excited moans and eager pants. I recognized her voice among the throng of eager voices, and before I knew it I had thrust the door open, dreading to see what was inside.

The bed in which we made love so many times in was in a state of turmoil. Cushions were scattered across the floor and what seemed to be _two _bodies were writhing upon the ruffled mattress. When my eyes finally adjusted to the gloom of the interior my jaw dropped open in shock. She was nestled atop the bed, writhing in pleasure as an unknown male loomed over her. Clothes scattered the floor, including the undergarments I was so used to removing from her person. Her bare legs had swung over his back as his hardened erection pumped into her, inciting eager moans from the girl I always thought would be eternally mine. She hadn't spotted me in the semi-darkness of the room, but I saw everything she did – the way her lips pressed against his, the way his palms playfully rubbed against her breasts, the way she screamed his name as he released into her body. I watched it all with a sinking heart and a wounded soul, and fury roared like fire inside me. The previous me I was sure I had abandoned – the insanity, the jealousy – all of it came rushing back.

Before I knew it blood had splattered the floor, the body of the man who she had made love with an incomprehensible bloodied heap on the ground. I had not even been aware when I slaughtered him, and now, as my sanity and consciousness returned I found I had buried a knife – a palette knife from my old days – in his chest and had sliced that horrid member right off the middle of his legs. Nothing that entered my love would be kept on his person – I would see to that.

"Mary…" my love, Ib, sobbed in fear and pain as I carved bloodied words into her stomach. She shrieked in pain as I worked, a sloppy grin plastering my features as I signed my name on her skin. This signified she was mine, mine, MINE.

"Mary…" she pitifully moaned again, fighting back tears from the pain my knife etched into her. "..why?"

"You were a naughty girl, Ib," I murmured playfully, twiddling a strand of sweaty hair between my fingers. "And now, you will TRULY be mine."

Before I was even aware of it I had slid my knife into her, relishing her screams as I thrust my blade into her repeatedly. My mocking laugh mingled with her shrieks of pain as I ruined her entrance, assuring that no one else would ever have her again. As she grew still in my arms I continued to laugh, despite the tears sliding down my cheeks.

We've been very naughty girls, Ib;

But I got the last laugh.


End file.
